Naruto Numeron code(in adoption)
by Aclux
Summary: Summary inside, for those who are interested send me a PM


**As the title Naruto Bonds with the numeron code and the monsters Number of yu gi oh zexal,** **, the story will not take place in that series, for those who take this story of choice on the various series in which to set it. My choices fall on 5d's / arc-v / Gx / Vrains.**

 **The Naruto decks are those of the protagonists of Zexal or the Gogogo / Gagaga of Yuma Tsukumo that points to the evocations xyz, the deck "Shark / Water / Xyz" by Reginald Kastle (Shark), and finally the "Fotonico / Galattico" Kite Tenjo. The ace cards of naruto are the monsters "number" as obviously the title suggests, for those who take the story some points to be clarified there will be no LEMONS / HAREM / INCENSES (if you intend to include Naruto's family in fiction).**

* * *

 **Water...**

 **And still water to no end ...**

 **.**

A sea of water or at least the feeling you get when it sinks to how much? One thousand? Two thousand? Three thousand feet underwater or whatever has sunk Naruto, every night from memory he finds himself here in these deep waters where the light of the sun or the moon does not arrive. Why did you ask the boy? Why was this happening every night? He who sinks into a dark and silent sea and then after a light tears this blanket of darkness a light that starts from something similar to a card (Code Numeron) or something that vaguely remembers it, for some reason it feels a connection with the source of the light as if he were to know it. And without realizing it, in front of the light source, while Naruto tries without knowing why to grasp or touch the strange paper it emits a blinding light to force it to repair the eyes, when the glow is attenuated here that again finds itself in the darkness and I do not see the strange luminous paper anywhere, back to the starting point many would think at this point if it were not that suddenly something slashed again the darkness or a golden dragon whose spiraled body from which one glimpses of the lights that recall the galaxies and the lights _**(N100: Numeron dragon),**_ for a moment the gaze of the dragon is set to analyze Naruto and vice versa, the moment that seems to last an eternity broke off when the dragon issued a loud roar and after the chaos you follow from the dragon a light comes out more dazzling than that the card issued, what Naruto managed to see even though the eyes were protecting the wonder, from the dragon whole galaxies, stars, planets in short, the universe came to be created, when calm seemed to reign in those moments the blond's mind focus on what had happened to the majestic creature? The answer came to him after I found him in the same spot as before, only that he was ill or gave the impression ...

.

 **Why?...**

 **Why did the sight of it make him sick? ...**

 **.**

Why did he find the unjust thing? Somehow absurd Naruto knows that the dragon was about to die after who knows how long it is that after finding a way to escape loneliness here is the irony that can not see what you created, for our blond despite being in an area unknown and did not understand what the hell he was doing and what he had to do with him a part of him wanted to scream, cry curse on what he considered unfair, wrong or whatever he described the scene he is seeing, the last thing the dragon he did he shed a tear from which his essence was enclosed, emotions, soul. On one side of the tear was created what was called "Code Numeron" and Naruto was surprised when the code was the strange object / card that saw just wake up in this mystery / absurdity in which it is found, from it they came to originate the cards "Number" immediately a portal opens and suck the tear and the code containing the cards and for the umpteenth time a luca coming from who knows where he forced Naruto to cover his eyes while wondering what other madness awaited him or where it would appeared...

.

 **...**

 **Again water ...**

 **A sea of never-ending water ...**

 **.**

At this point Naruto's patience is about to reach the critical level before it sinks into this sea in who knows what place, then a strange object similar to a card sends it somewhere where the light could not be seen anywhere, as if not enough that a dragon appears in front of him that then emits from his body a light that rips, disintegrates, splits the darkness that surrounded them the two and then as "BOOOMMMM" an explosion from which emerge stars, galaxies, planets and everything what concerns the cosmic space and then comes the excruciating part to which Naruto sincerely would have done without it or the death of the dragon of which the blond felt a connection or link with the mythical creature, before exhaling the last breath the dragon cried a tear from which it is imbued with its emotions, essence, soul as the naruto knows this did not even know it knows it is enough even if it would like to know. With all these oddities and the fact that he was trying to make sense of everything to Naruto the fact that he was sinking but that this time compared to rhyme was about to touch the ground, at least now he could look for something or someone now the fact that this was a dream was out of the question and if it were certainly it should check the expiration date of its foods and if they are not the cause then the madness is taking it in style, walking without a goal because he knew what to look for and has of the indications to orientate it so much so it was worth relying on chance.

.

Darkness on darkness even if there was light that the ground emitted but defining it light would be a euphemism a faint glow would be the best term, after what begins to be an eternity of wandering in thin air and with little light the feeling of having lost increases if not that has no idea where the hell is and what to look for, after being literally exhausted for walking for who knows how tiredness begins to make you feel who is dream or whatever is finished certainly does not help, closing his eyes while summarizes everything he did before sleeping, maybe looking for a clue if there ever was or something to justify or explain this enigma in which he finds himself, but before he could start thinking here, a noise from a door and the heavy ones echoes.

.

In the air a door of a strange building that was not there before is official or fate or god or whatever was behind it all you had to have fun to see like a show of some kind. Entering the temple, palace you could see that it inspired some kind of nobility sense of power but no sense of arrogance that he could observe from some of the village, wandering for the runners Naruto was impressed by the style in which they furnished and despite him is not a big fan of architecture and counting that the place in part seemed damaged in some places was still beautiful and impressive, after a wander around here is a room that struck and intrigued, the doors similar to those of the entrance only that there they were depicted of strange symbols and drawings of which he saw dragons among which what he saw give life to everything, something inside him called him begged him to come in there and something in Naruto tells him to cross. Finally here is that cross the threshold ...

.

 ** _What is this?..._**

 ** _A throne room? ..._**

 ** _Why do you hear ... Nostalgia? ... Sadness? ... Why does Naruto hear this? ..._**

 ** _._**

The room emanates the same aura throughout the palace or a sense of nobility and power only that here the feeling is stronger, approaching the throne Naruto sees from there something two hanging one looks like a kind of stylized golden key ( **the key to emperor of Yuma Tsukumo of yu gi oh zexal) and the other some symbol (the pendant with the symbol of the barbarian world of Shark yu gi oh zexal)** that reminds him of something but that he can not bring to focus, who knows pushes him to wear them at the neck as if to say that they were his property, so the place was abandoned and no one saw it, so it is unlikely that anyone would complain if he wears them. Once put Naruto resumes his exploration in looking for something that gave him an idea or clue in which delirium or whatever was meddling, rummaging in the room that he did not know why he did not go to look in the other rooms, between old furniture footprint in pieces or in disuse in the research Naruto finds a mirror dusty even if some parts of the decorative materials are a bit shabby and other dented the mirror or the glass was in place in a moment of pure curiosity our mustachioed blonde tries to see how the pendants they are, for the rest the ornaments around his neck are well enough but after a strong headache is making itself felt as if something were to explode from his meninges, from there a fragmented series of images, sounds and names Naruto was pulled without him a moment of truce as if it had been invested in full by a herd ...

.

 **Code number ...**

 **Chaos Power ...**

 **The dragon of light and time ...**

 **Zexal power ...**

 **.**

Now Naruto is on the verge of this dream or nightmare absurd, again because of him !? Why do you feel emotions of sadness or something else seeing that dragon and the other visions you saw just now !? Why do you feel you know and feel some kind of connection to this **"Numeron Code"** !? His questions fall unanswered as another bright event dazzles the room, certainly those behind it must love the light shows. Finally, after the light has subsided, you can see in what nth place unknown and absurd that then Naruto would have done better to stay with his eyes closed as he finds himself in some size with red, yellow and blue colors but the most important and scary part and that he is literally surrounded by an army of monsters of various shapes and sizes (number monsters), but for some reason no one was attacking him as you would expect from monsters / dragon / demons and any other monster he can not identify. The monsters step aside to open a passage as if they invite him to walk towards the end of the path where he saw a kind of figure that seems to wait for him, not having other options and did not want to infuriate them Naruto starts because he wants to get to the end of this dreamy madness in which it is catapulted and most importantly understand what the heck was happening to him ...

.

 **-Play: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Music - Xion's Theme-**

 **.**

 **Finally you are here ...**

 **After all, you've come back this time ...**

 **Although you do not remember and you're back to your true self ...**

 **.**

Is it true? Remember? Naruto does not know what to say at this point would inform him that he took a crab, that he was wrong and that he took the wrong person but something deep whispered that the hooded figure was not wrong and that he is the one he was looking for ...

.

 **It is time to recover what is rightfully yours ...**

 **.**

What is right for him? Before naruto could say or do something a strange circle of light with some mysterious nature symbols surrounded the blond and then like a Deja-vu everyone got dimmed by the light. When the glow died out and finally he could see again Naruto was shocked instead of his normal clothes was covered by a black body attached to a kind of red armor with white trim **(the ZEXAL II version of Yuma and Astral)** and not say of his hair that now have taken orange shades even if some kept his blond kissed by the sun, the hooded figure or "Enigma" to give a temporary name to this guy, returning to Enigma he made three objects appear one that emanated yellow light, a bright red and the third a light blue, with care Naruto stretched out his hand towards one of the three luminous objects and when I touched it turned out three decks one a mixture of _**"Gagaga"**_ cards and _**"Gogogo"**_ monsters and _**ZW**_ cards _**(Zexal weapon)**_ and " _ **Number"**_ cards including the " _ **Utopia**_ " series of cards, while the deck that shone red reveals a deck of water attribute on the theme " _ **sharks**_ " and other marine creatures with some type cards _**"Number 32 : Shark Drake, Number 101 Silent Honor Dark, Number 73: Abyss Splash "**_ and finally the third one wrapped in a blue light reveals a bunch of light attribute on the" _ **Photonic and Galactic**_ "archetype with the key cards" _**Number 107: Galaxy eyes Tachyon Dragon, Number 46: Dragluon, Number 62: Galaxy eyes first photon dragon "**_ and other XYZ cards and various monsters like" _**Galaxy eyes phonton dragon**_ ".The moments to observe the various decks suddenly stopped when a tremendous vibration came down 'sudden in that room or size that Naruto could not determine if it was one or another or a whole of both, suddenly the cards and the various monsters that until now remained watching the blond began to fade into particles of lights that They took the form of cards that, together with those of the decks, were absorbed in Naruto's chest while the latter felt like a wave of energy that was putting it to the test had never experienced such a force but at the same time lore so strong and indescribable when he calmed down the boy was standing and barely remained conscious but not for long, in fact, before collapsing from fatigue you hear the last words of Enigma ...

.

 **The pain was unbearable but it was necessary to restore your power ...**

 **For now it will not be great but over time it will return as it was like your true you ...**

 **Remember use the code, use the numbers, protect the worlds ...**

 **-end ost-**

 **.**

Immediately at the end of those words Naruto reawakened in his room with shortness of breath and with signs of sweat, finally he had awakened from whatever it was, but he realized he had the two pendants of the dream on the neck and on the drawer near his Duel -disk the decks along with the cards of his extra deck that are monsters and creatures of the dream, of course the normality from now on will be a mirage in view of anything his instinct warned him that from now something is at ' horizon.

 **Date 12 April year 2008 / Location: Unknown**

Three months have passed since Naruto left the village of the leaf three months since he left that infernal hole and all those who lied / mocked / humiliated / manipulated during these 12 years, Sarutobi Hiruzen the third Hokage the **"Kami Shinobi "** title that is not suited to an old man who can not see the truth even if he punched his face, that monkey without spine left that let Naruto was the pouch of the village and then like an idiot senile told him to forgive them and they do not realize that he is not the nine-tailed fox and that he and the beast are separate entities really at this point the blond considered hokage an old idiot, coward without spine, because he should forgive miserable dregs that probably the attack of the infuriated Bijuu many will have left to their fate friends or relatives to save their skin.

.

Then Naruto knew he could not trust the village and the hokage as he lied about who his parents were or more precisely where they were since the scum was alive and they left him for a stupid plan, it was not news that Naruto knew that they were alive and that his father is the _Yondaime Hokage_ Minato Namikaze or the yellow flashes married with Kushina Uzumaki the red death, find out this was not difficult there were only two Uzumaki in the village one Mito Uzumaki or the wife of the first Hokage Hashirama Senju and the second wife of the fourth then adds that it was a carbon copy of the Namikaze does not take a genius and finally the old Sarutobi had let slip a letter from the pair of idiots on the progress of training Natsumi and Menma i younger siblings or two idiots grown up with stupid about being heroes like their parents only that they came rotten and spoiled, they believe they are elite but that they are two ninjas who can not pull that jutsu to the maximum degree and the training to use the kyuubi chakra did not proceed well indeed did not work at all the maximum they could get was a queue and if they took more of that crazy, if they knew that the power sealed in them would be consummated as the idiotic plan of Minato to separate the chakra from the soul is just insane being the two the same thing, hence the fame of expert ninja in jutsu and in the art of the seals clearly gave him the head if it does not take into account the basic principles of yin and yang and those advanced based on how to seal the chakra beasts.

.

All this read in a handful of books hidden in a safe behind the portrait of his so-called father or as Naruto defines him the traitor one who was elected as Hokage for his ideas on equality and his love for the village and family and then abandon his eldest son and by the joints seal the fox's soul and the chakra in the brothers and then inform the village about his state of jinchuruki through the third hokage according to this plan, shows that as human beings he is his former family and the third in addition to the village for its prejudices are a pathetic excuse of human beings, there were some people who could trust or his godparents Jiraiya and Tsunade who apparently did not know about this crazy project and then the Ichiraku the only food stand from which he could supply himself with ramen without being thrown out or overloading prices for stupid taxes on demons or similar nonsense.

.

After the chunnin examinations interrupted because of the village invasion of sound and sand, from how Sarutobi Hiruzen died sealing the arms of his traitor traitor Orochimaru, from here he thinks about how he has deceived the whole village he would like to laugh at as he purposely failed to lower his guard against him while taking from the archives various ninja techniques and even stealing the forbidden scroll and learning some jutsu by exploiting the stupidity of Mizuki and how he rolled the scroll to give it to Orochimaru and how he wanted to use Naruto to take it and then get it out, pathetic if he could not see that for him to be exploited and then cut to pieces and reduced to a pitiful demon that he intended to deceive, thanks he could learn the Kage-bushin or the clones in the shade thanks to that technique halve the learning times of the techniques like the aquatic dragon / Suiton surirydan jutsu or the dragon of the earth / Doton dose kinryu and some techniques of the sword and beyond to understand the bases up to the intermediate level on the art of seals, if then it had to count how it established a truce that then became a friendship everything that starts from their resentment towards Minato and Kushina thanks to Kurama Naruto again confirmed that Minato's plan to separate power from the soul was impossible and destined to fail being the souls and chakras for a tail beast the same thing and that what he sealed in the other two brats is bound to be exhausted devoid of his will and that the maximum they can pull and a tail but for a short time before going crazy.

.

A real pleasure when Naruto put Kiba and Neji in their place the first was fun putting the dog in its place after a couple of sword moves and some water jutsu for the occasion the general dismay of everything was priceless since they gave Kiba the assured victory still believing that he was the guy in search of attention who dreams of being hokage naive his goal and to be free and leave as far away as possible from this village called sewer, when I arrive at the finals and fights Neji he was disappointed that he attacked his cousin Hinata because of his father's death to avoid the war against Kumo being Hiashi the girl's father who killed the visiting ambassador to consolidate a peace treaty only that he really wanted to kidnap a member of the main house Hyuga being free from the bird cage seal and therefore possible breeding factories to pass on the byakugan a sneaky plan for I was thwarted by the clan chief or Hiashi who took out the ambassador, but Kumo demanded compensation for Hiashi's head otherwise they would have declared war on the leaf, the Hyuga elders to respect the terms but avoid giving the enemy their innate ability all through a person exchange with the twin of Hiashi or Hizashi Hyuga that being the second born went to the cadet house a secondary branch of their family with the task of protecting the main house and above all their innate ability the _Byakugan_ all through a seal that prevents you thieves to steal them and that at the death of the person impressed brings with it that ability, unfortunately this seal also has the function of subduing through electrical discharges to the brain for which the cadet house retained for the main hatred and resentment.

.

Honestly the hate found him stupid he targeted Hinata being the only one who did not mistreat him and that the prodigy considered a weak like all the clan, sucker in every sense of the word the only one who should take it and with the father being one joke as boss could not dominate his elders who often went behind him like making Hinata's younger sister the new heiress really as boss Hiashi was pathetic in every sense of the word if he and his clan are afraid of their eyes they can be stolen so much that they use a seal to avoid this to all the hyuga and not just the cadet house. The fight proves to be pathetic as a ninja Neji would be to the rank chunin if it were not so obsessed with fate and thanks to that belief just contrast every move and then with sword shots and the use of the aquatic dragon and the land powered by power of Kurama the game ended with the victory of the blond and to add insult to injury he opened a cage with a swallow in a cage and that he opened and free the swallow right in front of Neji to give him the message that the destiny that he preached and only a ill illusion of his head.

.

At least since that month before the end of the examinations chunin was able to meet his godfather and godmother or the sannin of Konoha Jiraiya the hermit of the toads and holder of the call of the clan Gama and Tsunade Senju the princess snail who owns the contract of snails and famous ninja doctor in all the elemental nations, when they discovered that Minato and Kushina were still alive and that their old sensei knew it and that they had lied to them and then learned about the ingenious (sarcasm) plan ... let's just say that Jiraiya just his student will return for the end of the examinations more or less in two or three weeks will give him a lesson of humility and sense of family and duty that apparently his ego made him forget, for Tsunade will first reduce in storage blood and broken bones and then hit her again and without mercy then reminded him of the principles of the clan uzumaki or never abandon the family the fact that she spat on this sacred rule that then set and to that degenerate of her husband announces to a village that they have lost loved ones a few hours that Naruto was born ... if then it is added that you as the previous jinchuruki of the fox should know that the people in front of this proves ignorant and that reduces to hunts and massacres for the containers of the chakra beasts, no Kushina has dishonored the clan of his Grandmother has spat on his teachings when he has seen the hell the stupid red will beg not to suffer the torture that has inflict. For Kushina Jiraiya was puzzled since when you remove the bijju the person in there was sealed dies but from the notes of the various letters Minato along with some ninja doctors had managed to incorporate in her part of the residual chakra of the fox released by its various attacks on the village this allowed the redhead to survive, talking about her brothers Menma and Natsumi the two were a complete mess as a ninja and card duelists their mentality due to the idiotic way in which their parents raised them was similar to what the village has done with Sasuke or two spoiled brats who believe they deserve everything on a silver plate.

.

Menma an arrogant idiot unable to see beyond his arrogance no preparation for any battle strategy, he throws himself into the fray without assessing the situation, if you mock him anger makes him highlight more holes in his style of Taijutsu that gives what you read of the letters is really bad, a few Ninjutsu of rank but the way he uses them and depressing because he uses them in an inconsiderate way and without analyzing the right dose of energy to use that in that field the boy being the holder of a part of the fox's chakra thinks it has no end energy and therefore dosing power for him is useless, for Natsumi the same as his only brother who developed a sick fantasy to marry his brother and that she is destined to be his bride ... it was clearly to be put under the straitjacket if it was not counted that she also developed a twisted jealousy that she thinks she can hurt those who put themselves between her and his naruto ... Kushina spoiled a poor girl with incipient idiots and then should know that such practices are disowned among the clans since they bring more diseases and make the various generations of children more and more sterile. Just a job for Tsunade when to take the command as fifth Hokage although Sarutobi over time has become too soft to pass the ridiculous plan of Minato and to leave unpunished civilians while beating Naruto, well the woman Senju had intentions to give a nice wake up to these idiots and intended to do it the hard way as Kakashi intended to do it to his students Sakura and Sasuke, for the copy Ninja those two were two desperate cases, the girl barely knows any jutsu and all are at the basic level of the ninja academy, force muscular if you do not count when you get angry is virtually pathetic from every point of view that until now has relied on his companions or according to his imagination all roses and flowers in Sasuke, his fight with Ino Yamanaka his rival in love for the duck head was nothing short of embarrassing the two of them have fought in a fight between micettes and pulled the other's hair and to end in parity really a wretched fight and a bad reputation for the kunoichi and all the methods and training that gave Sakura proved useless as a real failure does not apply.

.

For Sasuke the story is different he trains to become powerful so he can kill his brother Itachi uchiha who eliminated most of his clan with the exception of Sasuke and various children and some elderly, Kakashi would have liked to give him a hand to make it flourish the talent of his student if it were not giving disturbing signs, also considers all the various surviving members of his clan beings inferior and claimed that everyone trained him and gave their ninja techniques and their best cards to him a little worm worthless and since Orochimaru has marked him with his accursed seal has become even worse by copying for example the techniques of Lee pupil of his friend and rival Maito Gai, fortunately he did not teach him the chidori even during the month before the chunin exams had to supervise him to avoid that would make some idiocy or draw on the power of the serpent's seal, from the first time that he drew on that power he proved to be he is wanted and wants more. At least Naruto was the only one with the right mindset to be a ninja if only the village understood that he and the fox are two different beings or that Sarutobi would grow up the spine for a good time and put the civilians in their place, few know it but he was the anbu intended to watch it and to protect him needless to say that he lost count of the barrel that the blond received, really the sensei of the team 7 has lost all confidence in konoha that in the old heck the goal of Naruto to leave here and not to return ... honestly he must give his pupil his reason this village has betrayed a possible great hokage and ninja all for their blind hate if he thinks again how he discovered that minato and his wife Kushina were alive and that they abandoned their son for an idiotic plan ... Kakashi as soon as he heard it through Jiraiya at the end of the funeral of the third took 5 days to vent his anger and the various curses and insults to the couple of traitors av he would let the two Sannins take care of them while the copy-ninja would have done so as to crush the spoiled and twisted mentality of Menma and Nartsumi.

.

Three weeks and finally Minato and his family returned to the village unaware of what awaited them and finally just crossed the entrance of Konoha did not expect that there were waiting for the teacher Jiraiya and Tsunade with a blond boy who shows signs on the cheeks they recognized that it was their son Naruto, the couple of parents hastened to embrace the son they had not seen for some time deluding himself that he would understand the reasons why they left him at the village, too bad that a pair of Tsunade and jiraiya punches came between I send them flying to a wall of a building, because of the impact the yondaime and his wife coughed up blood while Jiraiya took Minato and with a look that showed that he was not going to sit stupid but furiously said through the eyes of Tell him the reason he made this bullshit, so the Yellow Flash acknowledged that he had created this according to a prophecy that the wise toad predicted and that one of the clan Gama told him, this brought a new punch in the face only that this was enhanced with the eremitical art and later revealed that the _"Prophecy"_ that his stupid student firmly believed did not exist since Gamamaru the high toad explicitly said that it was a possibility a possible vision yet to be determined and therefore still changing, Minato feeling this could not believe the prophecy did not exist is worse it abandoned his son for nothing, Jiraiya seeing that his stupid student understands the ramifications of his nefarious actions revealed to him that the ritual of the seal turned out to be a failure being the soul and the chakra for a bijuu the same thing and that the power in its two spoiled brats was destined in a couple of years to become extinct so Naruto is the only true jinchuruki of the nine-tailed fox .

.

While Jiraiya had finished with Minato Tsunade she was very busy giving some _"lessons"_ on the Uzumaki clan in Kushina which consisted of kicks and punches boosted by her super strength while she brutally beat her red head while the latter demanded mercy or mercy unnecessarily since Tsunade she wanted to teach her a lesson about being a parent in her own way, when Kushina ended she could hardly move and most of her body was full of bruises and blood, certainly the sadistic side of Tsunade was something to never provoke, for finish here are the two alleged geniuses Menma and Natsumi from how they were petrified at the sight of this did not expect this to their parents, Menma once taken over claimed to know what was happening and that everyone had to bow and apologize for this assault, feeling as idiotic and spoiled his defective brother Naruto was preparing to go to eat ichiraku if it were not that his brother had the presumption of ordering him to help them and that he being the weakest should feel honored to be part of this family and it is his fate to be the second while he and Natsumi take the glory, before he could say other cretin Naruto appeared before him while the temperature in the air began to descend as if it were winter and a primordial fear seized Menma that he saw behind his brother the image of a fox along with that of some dragons all looking angry and that they were waiting to tear him, all he saw before Naruto punched him in the abdomen that made him salivate blood while the unconsciousness, Natsumi could not do anything as Menma was paralyzed by fear while Naruto gave her an icy look and some words that destroyed every idiotic fantasy of their two who were getting married. Tsunade ordered the anbu to secure the ex-yondaime and his wife behind a cell before the trial, while their two sons will be supervised by Tsunade and Jiraiya of Inoichi to assess the mental damages that the two suckers have inculcated to their sons.

.

And finally the day of the arrival process while all the Konoha clans knew all the details of the plan of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze previously Uzumaki but being she has betrayed the principles of the clan was recognized as exiled by the clan together with Menma and Natsumi with the only Uzumaki recognized Naruto and therefore for the authority of the Hokage and the shinobi council and from the day of the village of the fire where the village is located, they denied to Minato and his family the access you have Uzumaki accounts being destined to exclusive use of naruto while 70% of the namikaze accounts transferred to uzumaki as compensation for damages, for Minato and Kushina in addition to the damage inflicted by Tsunade and Jiraiya and that their reputation is now gone and that they are the same with Orochimaru on being traitors their degrees will be lowered by Hokage and Jonin to gennin only without the possibility of promotion and with the chakra sealed inside the village only With the Hokage consensus the seal will be disabled with the possibility of using the chakra and from now on an escort of anbu will keep an eye on their movements in the village 24 hours a day, when the sentence is over and Tsunade ordered his guards to take away those garbage being their sickening presence for the female Senju.

.

Three months passed that day, not once did Naruto go to see his parents who moved into their old home, Minato and Kushina escorted by the anbu prayed to Naruto to forgive them that they were sorry and that they will do anything to remedy their mistake, just for the blond jinchuruki ignore them as if they were an unwatchable disease that destroyed the two parents especially Kushina who ended up crying tears having epically failed the role of mother, when it came time to leave the village and with the authorization of the hokage, but not before greeting Tsunade and Jiraiya and kakashi and the ichiraku promising to visit them soon.

.

And so here he is again at the palace of his dream and in the throne room where I find the two pendants, talking about those two jewels that Naruto brings to his neck certainly had surprises that no one expected if they managed to free his friend Kurama and he converted it into a monster Number or **"Number 108-Kurama nine-tailed fox- Beast / Xyz / effect, atk / 3900, def / 2800 rank 6"** , for the fox that once terrorized the village found its current condition more release from before could move in the form of spirits of the duels and in that state no one could bother or seal it so he was very satisfied with his current situation, but suddenly a door emerged from the ground or a portal from which we saw a kind of vortex luminous, from the words engraved on the columns of the door this was a passage for the worlds but which did not say being that point ruined and illegible, strangely something told him to dive in and not to be afraid and since Naruto had no better to do once he had taken all his belongings and sealed in some rolls that he put in on his bag, Naruto with taking a run-back thrown into the portal going to who knows what world ...

* * *

 **I apologize for the grammar being English a language difficult for me, sorry in advance**


End file.
